LiFeS cOnFuSiNg!  Or Is It?
by cherieluvsbooks
Summary: ALL HUMAN!  Dictionary...   Dimitri - The Guy  Rose - The Girl  Dimitri - A Jerk  Rose - Confused  Dimitri - In love but still a Jerk  Rose - In love but still Confused  Rose - a popular school girl.   One day a dare becomes her life, all cause of one guy
1. Strange Beggining

…T H E ….-S T O R Y ….-S T A R T 'S ….- N O W...

CHAPTER 1 – WTF (STRANGE BEGINNING)

"Hiya babes, how are you doing." She said in that sick fake voice of hers. I mentally groaned. I'd just been dealing with issues about my party tonight, it's the warm up for the proper party next month. I'd been having a nice conversation until... she walked in. I was not goanna see this bitch through it. She is SO not worth it!  
>"Hi Mia, can you get out of the circle, your blocking my view to Lissa with your hideous face." I smiled sweetly and looked directly at her. The other girls around me gasped, and I mentally scolded myself for being soo bitchy.<p>

If only they met my mother.

She rolled her eyes at me, knowing not to say anything. She walked away. I went on to skilfully distract the girls by talking about the party.

My circle, my friendship, my group were all together. We were the most popular groups in school. I'm in yr. 10 (A/N English School) and already I've worked my way up to the top. I looked around the circle we sat in outside and noted 5 teachers looking our way, 10 nerds and 20 boys. I gave my man-eater smile to one of the boys, and I saw his 'problem' rise. I flipped him off and laughed. He was blushing and practically running away.

I looked at my friends one by one. There is Lissa: the one who sticks with me through all my shit going on, and also my best friend, Viktoria: my fun friend who I have loads of fun with and Sophia: the eldest of us all by 6 months, and the mature one who I count on. (A/N You don't know Sophia she's a made up character) The rest were there by popularity and I smiled at all of them kindly. I got along with them all, but sometimes, they could be soo annoyingly DESPERATE!

I was talking about the decorations of my party and my best friends just rolled their eyes at the "ooh's" "ahhs" and "your soo lucky'z" coming from the other girls mouths. I laughed and soon everyone's was in a giggly mess.

"Ooooh, so I got some news girls..." Viktoria cried. I looked at her curiously, as she grabbed everyone's attention. "My brothers coming to England, and you must know, he is one of the guys" She wiggled her eyebrows to the football players table. I laughed as I saw the tall one, Eddie, give Viktoria a nervous wave. Viktoria waved back, still really shy around him. We all looked at her shy face in amusement and I saw her face burn a deep crimson red when she saw us staring. I decided to keep her from the embarrassment.

"Soo what's so great about your brother?" She knew I wanted real detail about him, and the look in her eyes said she would tell me... Later. I shrugged it off and carried on talking to everyone.

...t…..….…...I….…...m….…...e...p….…...a...s…...s...

"Would you like to get out of my fucking way, man whore!" I shouted. He stood right in front of me, and didn't move an inch. He had just interrupted me on my way to the last lesson, and no way in hell, was I getting a late for him.

He flinched at my comment. "I... I ... I'm - um s-sorry. It was a mistake! I love you!" I had to close my eyes I was soo mad to look at him.

Jesse, Jesse Zeklos was coming to fucking apologised a year after!

In year 9, I had dated him for 3 months. I started falling in love with him. One night, I went to his house because some of the gossip was too much for me to handle. I wanted his comfort and I realised he was asleep. I stripped down to my underwear (bra, pants) and I climbed in with him. Only to find a fucking slag in there Mia. He had tried to apologised, that day, but I wasn't hearing any SHIT. Now he comes to me A YEAR after to apologise... Late much.

"Listen asshole, and listen good, you have NEVER loved me, otherwise you would have NEVER done that to me... so Id advice you to get out of my fucking way, before I kill you." I practically growled after that speech. Jesse was surprised and he walked away from me.

I walked by myself to 6th period, the last one, which was science. I liked science, well like is an understatement... I LOVE IT. I smiled as I was walking towards the science block, knowing I could put all my anger into a well explosive element... potassium.

...t…..….…...I….…...m….…...e...p….…...a...s…...s...

"So Vika, what's your brother like?

Vika Lissa and Soph all laughed at my atempt to change the subject from Jesse to this. We were all getting ready for the party at my house, and I'm excited!

"What do you want to know. He should be coming to the party today, if that's okay with you..." She said, suddenly realizing I had a very strict guest-list.

"S'alright, he can come... I just have to give him the test. I get to do IT first!" Everyone laughed but Vika. She looked shocked and I laughed at her expression.

"I'm kidding... so is he fit?" She looked at me, still not convinced.

"Yeah, he is one of the most eligible bachelors in Russia," she said imitating a posh voice. "But seriously girls, if he wasn't my brother... Let's just say... He is FUCKABLE!" I looked at her shocked, then burst out laughing.

"Rose come on I need to do your hair.." Lissa called out and I moved to the hair seat."

It took an hour longer to get ready than usual, and I was late to my own party, Oh well... Ever heard of being fashionably late?

...t…..….…...I….…...m….…...e...p….…...a...s…...s...

"Look at him" I looked in the direction Lissa was pointing towards. A guy with jet black hair was standing talking to Eddie. He looks alright, not drop dead gorgeous. Though Lissa was staring so intently, I thought she would drop dead at that minute.

"Ohh you mean Christian, he- s'alright" I say focusing more on the alcohol someone was trying to spike people's drinks with. "Oi, what are you doing" I shout towards him and he drops it and heads straight for the door.

"Yeah he's, he's, he is nice." The thing about Lissa is since her break-up with 'he whose name is not allowed to be spoken', she's been really cautious with getting a boyfriend.

"Go for it, go talk to him." I nudge her in his direction and she glides over. Christian now seems to see her and stops talking to Eddie. I can mouth-read well enough to see him ask Eddie who Lissa is. Eddie turns, looks at Lissa and catches my eye. He smirks and I grin. He then turns to look at Christian.

I don't stay long enough to see what happens, but I know Lissa will win over Christian's heart. I start walking through to the kitchen, which is near the front entrance. I look around and grab a drink. Looking around the living room/dance floor I survey my party. I did a pretty good job. The people invited were specifically picked from a list of names in yr10. Some people were allowed to bring guests, but that's only if they are my really good friends, and ever since the 'incident' at my party last year, nobody really bothers.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Vika screaming near the front door. I came rushing over and I realised she was screaming a name.

"Dimka Dimka, you came!" she squealed and hugged the guy, who I couldn't see, on the other side of the door. I walked a bit to the left and I saw the guy's torso. I hadn't seen his face yet, but I could tell he was one fit guy. I ran my eyes down his body and I swear he shivered as I was looking. He couldn't even see me. I shakes it off as it being cold outside but when I looked through the blinds the sun was up and it looked like a 'let's go to the beach' weather. Vika finally let her brother in. I gasped. To say he was Themostsexiestmanalive, would be an understatement.

He had long brown hair that stopped at his lower neck. His face was probably sculpted from God and Brad Pitt mixed together. His eyes had that rich brown colour which showed 'I'm a calm person just looking for fun'. His lips were soft and tender and they looked like they hadn't been kissed for a while. I licked my lips as my eyes eagerly travelled the length of his body. From his perfect abs, to his long, lean legs. To top it all off, let's just say, I could stare at his ass all day.

When I looked back up at his face, he was looking at me, amusement in his eyes, then suddenly it all changed to cold and distant. I looked at him confused, but he just turned around and talked to Vika. She caught my eye and shrugged it off and mouthed out 'he's had a really long plane journey.' I mouthed back, 'it's okay.' I then walked over to where Sophie was busy staring at Mason.

...t…..….…...I….…...m….…...e...p….…...a...s…...s...

"So what's it goanna be Rose, truth or dare?" The party was just rounding off and the people who were still here were my circle of friends. There were 8 boys and 8 girls. We were playing truth or dare and the boys were sitting on the couch watching TV. I was next.

"Dare" I said confidently. The rest of the girls wiggled their eyebrows and argued in hushed voices over what my dare would be. Then Viktoria finally ended it by coming over to me and whispered in my ear. I was shocked and, to be honest, a little scared, but I willed myself to do it. Dimitri was still here and hanging with the boys. He was sitting in the only chair in the living room and watching football. I thought this was perfect for the dare. I walked over to Dimitri and he turned his head in my direction. Confusion passed over his features and then, was that understanding, but before I could be sure , it changed quickly back to confusion. He then stood up and walked over to where Eddie was sitting and sat down next to him. I stopped walking and looked over to him. He knew what I was goanna do, and he purposely moved to Eddie to stop it. But , he couldn't have known. That's impossible. I looked back over to the girls and they were telling me to go for it. Okay, I can still do the dare, just with the boys staring, how hard could it be? I walked over to Dimitri's new seat and sat on his lap. I grind my ass down on his crotch and nothing happens. I try again, but still nothing. The other boys are now looking and some even wolf-whistling. I look at Dimitri and his eyes are strained, in fact all of his face and body is strained.

Even though the first bit of the dare didn't work, I decided to carry on with the rest of it.

I lean in to kiss him, but before I can, he flings me toward Eddie and walks stifly to the door. He slams it behind him, but before, he shouts over to Vika in Russian, which sends Vika to grab her coat and run after him. Before she leaves, she mouths over to me 'sorry' shutting the door gently, probably trying to make up for her brother.

The rest of the party ended quickly. The boys made up some sad excuse of needing to get home. The rest of the girls, not including Lissa and Sophie all got out their phones and started texting. Probably on bbm, to tell the whole world Rose Hathaway got rejected. Then pretended to be on the phone to their parents and one by one they left. Sophie and Lissa looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged. They hugged me goodbye and left. Lissa pausing at the door to indicate a phone sign. I just nodded and watched her leave, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to call her.

The rest of the weekend was a maze of bbm conversations, i didnt reply to, and Facebook allegations, I didn't bother reading if they had my name on them (which they all did!)

I couldn't stop thinking about Dimitri. I went through a bunch of arguments in my head which all went something like this.

'He blew you off in front of everyone'  
>'but he's really really sexy'<br>'he hasn't been anything but rude to you the few hours you have known him'  
>'but he's really really really sexy'<br>'he's a jerk!'  
>'BUT HE'S REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SEXY!'<p>

I finally decided I hated him, sexy, or not.

...t…..….…...I….…...m….…...e...p….…...a...s…...s...

"What am I supposed to do, go up to him and just... get rude?" I ask Vika when she's steaming off about her brother, while we walk to school.  
>"Yeah, obviously... he should get what he deserves!" I look at her seriously, I mean even though he did hurt me, he's still her brother... family beats friends.<br>"I'm not bothered anymore, I just wanna make a day of school, not looking like some desperate piece of slut!" I exclaimed. "Okay maybe your brother is Fit annnnnd 'fuckable' as you say, but to be honest, he was rude to me all of the party, so now I've had the weekend to be all upset, but now I'll just forgive and for...What, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hello ladies... just thought I'd walk to my new school with my sister and her friend..." He said.

I. Just. Died. Went. To. Hell. And. Came. Back.

"HI" Vika says cheerfully. I shoot her a look. She just shrugs and looks at me like it's my problem. Sometimes this can be one of those times I actually literally HATE Viktoria. But to make it worse, he's laughing... He is actually laughing. I glare at him, my worst one and he shuts up.  
>"I have to get to school to hand in some coursework so I have to run." Vika says, already starting to walk quicker. I look at her pleadingly but she doesn't see.<p>

…What…The…Fuck…

…...w…...o…...w…...I…...t…...'s...o…...v…...e…...r…...a…...l….r…...e…...a…...d…...y…...s..….o…...r….r…...y..…

End of Story...  
>...<br>... 

Nah I'm kiddin- I've had too much fun with this story! The next chapter will be coming in a few days .. So stay tuned. My other stories are on hold at the moment so please don't fret... I will start them up once this one and those ones have gotten enough reviews. :)

BBM - this is a blackberry phone and in it, it has blackberry messenger. (A type of texting thing like facebook, but u can only get it in BlackBerrys) Hence the name BBM.

Fit- this means a guy is hot.

If there are any other things or words you don't understand, don't be scared to ask me.

READ & LIKE & IF U WANT, REVIEW  
>R&amp;L&amp;IUWR<p>

Cherie x


	2. AUTHORS NOTE  SORRRY!

OKAYY ! I KNOW U DON'T WANT EXCUSES! BUT HERE IT GOES … AND SORRY – I BET YOU WERE THINKING THAT THIS WAS ANOTHER CHAPTER ….. IM SUCH A CRAPPY PERSON! THE NEXT… LIKE 2 CHAPTERS WILL COME IN 3 DAYS …. I PROMISE!

SKIP THIS PART IF U CANT BE BOTHERED!

Firstly when I sent that I was on holiday in Kenya (that's where I'm from, but I live in England) and I knew that it would be only a few days till I got back, and I thought I'd be coming home to a TV, lovely WORKING internet and lots of nice things … sadly … NOT!

I moved house after I got back from Kenya, and things have been hectic.

It was only a WEEK ago we got internet ….. AND your probably wondering why I haven't uploaded any NEW chapters

BIG UTMOST REASON – im an IDIOT and I write onto my ipod so I couldn't get internet to work on that

AND – I have only 2 reviews

!

SERIOUSLY GUYS!

SORRRY SO MUCH ANYWAZ

CHERIE XXXXX


	3. From Dare to Text

ATTENTION! IVE CHANGED IT. THEY ARE A YEAR OLDER. THEY ARE IN YEAR 11!

_Before: ___

_"I have to get to school to hand in some coursework so I have to run." Vika says, already starting to walk quicker. I look at her pleadingly but she doesn't see. ___

_Jesus Christ... This is gonna be interesting_!

CHAPTER 2: KMT (From Dare - Text)

I turned around to face him, and again his beauty shocked me. His hair was in a ponytail, and I longed to just set it free, and run my fingers through it. My eyes travelled the length of his body, and again, there was that shiver. I looked up at his eyes, they showed nothing, no emotion, but, again, his face was strained. Since he wasn't saying anything, I decided to start.  
>"Err, well, ummm, yeah, soo like, what you heard was, erm, you know, just a joke, soo err..."<p>

What came out was nothing like Id practised in my head. I decided to up it up.

"Listen Dimitri, you're a jerk, it was a DARE, no strings attached, I wasn't trying to seduce you..."

'But you sort of were' said that annoying little voice in the back of my head. I tucked that voice even further back and carried on.  
>"I didn't mean to offend you, I thought you would, erm, play along but you know..."<br>Where is the YELLING, the SCREAMING, the SWEARING, and the devil in my head was asking. To be honest, I don't know. I had played the conversation in my head over and over, and I imagined yelling and screaming and shouting, but all I got was... a nervous 15 (turning 16 in a month) year old.  
>"Can, erm, you say something please." I said, my lower lip quivering. I probably looked like I was about to cry! I could already hear the noise of school and I wanted to hear his voice at least once before I had to go in.<br>"Roza..." What? Did he just say Roza? And when he said that I saw a flicker of emotion flash through his eyes, but the minute I thought that, his eyes flicked back to no emotion.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"What" He said  
>"You said Roza" I said imitating his accent.<br>"No I didn't, I said Rose" He snapped.  
>"Err okay then, whatever you say" I said snapping back in my bitch voice.<br>"Rose, you may call me a jerk, but you're the girl version of jerk, a bitch." I gasped... Did he just call me bitch...? He didn't give me a chance to say anything and just carried on.  
>"Let's do both of us a favour and stay out of each other's way..." He snapped and walked to school.<p>

_Rose was too preoccupied in her own thoughts to hear a phone click and rustling. She was looking in the direction where Dimitri had just left, so she didn't notice Sophie (her 'best friend') walk out of the bushes towards school, her blackberry in hand_.

...t...I...m...e...p...a...s...s...

"People are giving me looks." I said as I walked toward English with Lissa and Sophie. It was the lesson before lunch, and throughout the whole day, I haven't had one bit of privacy, apart from in the toilet. I had been there 3 times and I bet people are starting to think I'm pregnant. I had gone the first few lessons without having to see Dimitri. The problem is, EVERYONE, was talking about him. I mean they couldn't SHUT-UP! Lissa was rambling on about her English essay, and I wasn't really listening. I was more preoccupied on the crowd gathering at the other end of the class, next to my seat. I left Lissa at her desk and went to see what all the commotion was about. A girl who I sort of recognized was standing at the back. I was about to ask her what was going on, when she slinked nervously back to her seat. When she moved, I looked at people on the seats. Mia was sitting on my seat, but that wasn't what was bothering me, It was Dimitri sitting there just looking smug and answering all the peoples questions. I saw some people from the usual circle there and then there were some boys just standing there staring at their girlfriends basically throwing themselves at him. Viktoria was also there looking from Dimitri, to the crowd and back to Dimitri in awe. Since the last conversation between Dimitri and I, I was hesitant to look at him, let alone talk to him, but sitting next to him, that's like teaching a baby to ride a bike, WITHOUT training wheels. I mean I should be more tough, I'm one of the most popular girls in school, but for some reason, when it came to Dimitri, I was a little wimp.

I took a deep breath and walked, faking confidence, to my desk. I gave Mia the death glare and she shrunk away from my seat. As soon as they saw me arrive, the rest of the crowd dispersed and went to their seats, the girls sneaking looks at Dimitri, the boys, at me. I sat down and got my stuff out. I very quickly looked at Dimitri and he was staring at me, the minute he saw me look his way, he turned back. I could see from the corner of my eye him shift his chair further and further away from me. I winced; I didn't even know the guy and he hated me. I looked at the front and decided to concentrate on the teacher. His name, Mr East.

"... We are going to get into pairs and discuss the Shakespeare story, Much Ado about Nothing. Focus on the 'hidden' love between Beatrice and Benedict." I looked over to Dimitri, and he was making no effort to even try the work. I decided to start talking to him.  
>"Differences aside, we should do the work. I'll do Benedict, you can do Beatrice."<br>"Fine", he mumbled.  
>"Benedict is a jerk. He tries to humiliate Beatrice and make her feel miserable. He loves her truly, but he's got too much pride to admit it." I say matter of factly. Dimitri winces once I've finished. He takes a long deep breath, and starts.<br>"Beatrice is trying to be rude and bitchy, just to get respected, but she is actually a really loving person. She is also very beautiful." He pauses looking at me, no emotion in his eyes at all, but the way his face was straining, he was trying too hard to hide it. "She loved Benedict from the beginning, but when he was a jerk to her, she started to get mad, but her love was still there." He pauses again catching his breath; I can see some people turning to look our way, because he was getting louder after every-word. "Beatrice loves Benedict, but she questions his actions. Even when they both banter, they talk in the same metaphorical way, which shows their love for each other grows after every-word." By now everyone was staring, even the teacher. The girls had dreamy faces and the boys had jealousy and 'I'm gonna punch him if he steals my girl' looks. He carried on, oblivious to these facts. "Even though Benedict is rude, he always seems to be there when Beatrice needs cheering up, which is one of the things Beatrice loves about him. Beatrice can get upset by him and annoyed by his stupid remarks, but she can't deny that she is in love with him, with all her mind, body and soul." He finishes and looks straight into my eyes and I stare back, slightly surprised by the deepness of his words.  
>"Wows", someone breathed out.<br>"That was deep" says a male voice. We were still staring until Mr East came over and slapped Dimitri on the back. He turns away from me, and looks at Mr East.  
>"Very good Belikov, A+. You students need to learn from him." He said, smiling broadly.<br>"That was amazing..." I said, completely forgetting about our disagreements. He just shrugged and looked out of the window. That's just great... We are back to boring, annoying, jerky, cold-hearted Dimitri. A complete mirror of Benedict, minus all the love bit. But as I walked out of English into lunch, I couldn't help thinking about whether there was more to our, 'relationship' than it seemed.

...t...I...m...e...p...a...s...s...

"HI guys." I said, walking into my favourite time of the day, lunch.  
>"Hey" the girls in my circle say. Everyone is busy talking about Dimitri, and Viktoria loves the attention. I was just talking to Lissa, when my phone went off. It was a text, from unknown.<p>

Unknown - 07525467839

_Hello Rose, having a good lunch. __  
><em>_Just wanted 2 tell U 1st hand that I have a video of U Dimitri getting rude 2 each other by the school grounds, I won't hesitate 2 send it 2 the whole entire school. Maybe your time as the most popular will stay, but it will likely go... You'll be like, the girl over to your far right. That would be a pity._

I looked over and there was, Bethany, the Goth sitting on her own.

_If you wanna keep your popularity, I suggest you come after school, and there will be a bag in the bushes, by the bin. If you don't come, well, everyone in school would soon know about your weakness with Dimitri, and realise you're not the bitch, you say you are. And... Dimitri said Rozaaa. ___

_Have fun... ___

_Your best friend x_

Thanks for the story alerts and favourite Story, reviews everything I love them. I'm SO sorry I didn't upload earlier. I've been on holiday in Kenya. And The AUTHORS NOTE - Explains! Anyway hope you enjoyed that chapter, plenty more to come...

KMT - this means kiss my teeth, which Is what people do when they are annoyed or pissed off.

Thanks

Cherie x


	4. Why Me?

_Before:___

_If you wanna keep your popularity, I suggest you come after school, and there will be a bag in the bushes, by the bin. If you don't come, well, everyone in school would soon know about your weakness with Dimitri, and realise you're not the bitch, you say you are. Oh yeah, and Dimitri did say, Rozaaa. ___

_Have fun... ___

_Your best friend x_

CHAPTER 3: H8 (Why Me)

I looked around nervously, to see Mia staring at me. She had a smile on her face, and I would bet a million pounds, this text was from her. I looked at all my friends talking and laughing and all the boys ogling and nerds glancing nervously. I couldn't lose all that. I wanted to storm over and kill that bitch. What's wrong with her! I'm not gonna come after school. Let her send it, I don't care. I glared at Mia. Excusing myself from the circle, I storm over to her. She's looking around and wondering what's going on. She may be a bitch, but this girl could act. Who did she think she was? I got up to her and slapped her across the cheek. People around gasped, but I couldn't care less.  
>"Who do you think you are? You can't go around sending texts like this!"<br>I shove my phone in her face, but because she knows everything about it, I don't give her a chance to read it. A crowd has come round and they are staring.  
>Mia looks a bit shaken, but then anger comes to her eyes. "I...I... Have no idea what you're talking about... Bitch." She slaps me across the cheek. I'm so blinded with rage I don't even see the head-teacher (HT) coming around. Other people are chanting 'fight' 'fight' others are getting their phones out. I grab a hand-full of Mia's hair and pulled. She howled in pain, but I didn't give any shit. I was about to slap her again when the HT's voice boomed over everyone's chanting, and Mia's screaming.<br>"Rosemarie Hathaway, stop that immediately." She yelled loudly. I dropped Mia suddenly and looked around. Everyone had frozen at HT voice, but now they were all running in different directions. I looked at the HT, and it finally dawned on me what I had done. I looked down at Mia, I felt sorry for her because of what I did, even though she was over-exaggerating her pain, by screaming. Pathetic. I have never been in this position. The HT was looking at me. She finally turned to walk away and said something about Mia and me following her to her office.

I looked to see just some random people around. To my left were Viktoria, Lissa and Sophie; to my right were the rest of the circle and a few boys. I scanned the place looking for one person and that's when I saw, by the bush, Dimitri. I looked at him and disappointment flashed through his eyes. That just lowered my mood even more and I started to panic. What if he hates me and thinks I'm a total psycho? What will the HT do to me? What will my mother say? What will he say? I looked over at Dimitri and he had a smile on his face. That smile seemed to calm me down as I walked down to the HT office. Mia trailing behind me.

...t...I...m...e...p...a...s...s...

"I didn't do anything, she just attacked  
>me!" Mia yelled at all the teachers, who had scraped in like they knew what was going on. I looked at all of them and I could tell they believed every single word she was saying. To be honest, I had a feeling this would happen. It would probably end up with Mia getting a two hour detention, and I getting a two week suspension. I looked at all the teachers surrounding us. Some looking at Mia in sadness, others looking at me in horror. I didn't even bother speaking, knowing if I do, I'd end up getting in more trouble. They wanted to talk it through with us first, before they called 'our' parents. 'Our' really stands for 'my'. I just stared around, acting Innocent, waiting for them to call my parents and decide on a punishment. They had already heard the story from me, but I didn't give all the details.<p>

Time passed quickly. It was already 30  
>minutes to the end of school by the time my parents came over. I was scared what my mother would say. She could be a real bitch sometimes. My dad would probably congratulate me and say something funny. I am daddy's little girl anyways.<p>

When my mum came in she didn't even spare a glance at me, she just looked at the HT. A wave of disappointment flashed through her face as she studied the HT's expression. She must have thought they were being called here for good news.

You see my parents aren't the typical 'happy family' fairy-tale. My mum's a policewoman. My dad, well, when I was a kid I kept thinking he was a spy... And let's just say, I'm still a kid, even now.

They are kind of tough, but not 'Military' tough. The problem lies with mum. She's bitchy and tough, and she has to be on top everything. She takes no SHIT. Lying, cheating, stealing and fighting, she hates, and won't hesitate to put you in jail, family or not family... Trust me, I would know.

My dad... he's different. He's tough, but he brings the warm 'happy family fairy-tale' that I sometimes long to have. It rubs off on my mum from time to time, so sometimes I get a glimpse of that fairy-tale, but then, there's a case mum has to attend, and a country dad has to (apparently) 'visit' so I'm on my own most days. It's lonely, but I've learned to live with it.

"Mrs Hathaway, Mr Hathaway... pleasure to see you, looking lovely as always" The HT says to my parents.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Kennedy, now what can we help you with." My mum answered, while my dad grunted in acknowledgment.

"Well you see, Rose had a... disagreement." My mum and dad both stiffened. They were the only two people who knew how well I could fight. Lissa knows to some extent, but she doesn't know my super skills which I got from both mum and dad.

"What happened" My mom practically barked, relaxing a bit trying to process the fact that I wasn't in jail, meant it hadn't gone badly.

"She was talking to Mia and they got into a fight. Rose had started it, that bit is certain." She said coldly. My mum and dad had both stiffened at the mention of Mia. They both know about what happened with her, so they probably think I caused some serious damage. There was a long pause, as the adults were busy thinking. I wanted to shout at them to hurry the hell up, but I'd get in even more trouble, and I just couldn't be arsed.

"What did the fight include?" my mum finally asked.

"A few slaps, and some pulling of hair. Mostly came from Rose. She slapped Mia very hard and Mia has got a red bruise on her cheek because of it. I really didn't expect anything like that to happen." The last comment wasn't because of the red cheek, it was directed at me.

"Mr and Mrs Hathaway, what would you propose a good punishment would be..." I held my breath. My mum could get really angry in these situations. As she was busy thinking, there was a knock at the door.

"I'm busy at the moment..." said Mrs Kennedy.

"It's very important..." said the secretary.

"Come in..." And they came in alright. I gaped in horror and my mom was practically already up ready to arrest them. The secretary was holding the ears of Dimitri and Jesse.

Dimitri had a bruised cheek. H but Jesse was the one who was injured more. Jesse's cheeks were bruised and he had a black eye. His lip was busted up and bleeding, and he had to lick up the blood rolling down his chin. It was a funny sight, since I didn't really like him, but I kind of felt sorry for him. Dimitri could fight badly. I looked up at him and he was busy staring at me. He was smiling. He didn't even turn back to cold Dimitri and look away. He kept smiling. I love his smile. It's beautiful. His hair is out and he looks sexy. His body is tensed because of the fight and his muscles are out, and I couldn't help but sit back, and stare, since it's probably the ONLY time you will get to see him like this. The more I stared, the more it felt like we were the only two people in the universe.

"What is this about?" Mrs Kennedy asks, standing up and walking over, blocking my view to Dimitri and Jesse. "Who fought who, what happened?"

_**Heeyyy- Thanks for all the alerts and favourite.. Ext. I hope you are enjoying this story. Im sorry if there are mistakes – I only spell checked it and just posted so sorry :/ **_

_**AND IT WAS AN EARLY UPDATE ! I TOLD YOU I WOULD B BETTER!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW – THIS TIME ROUND IM HOPING FOR AT LEAST 5 FROM THIS ONE – SO IF U READ PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY – SERIOUSLY!**__****_

_**Cherie x **_


End file.
